A data center providing a data storage service typically contains numerous racks, with each rack containing numerous data storage devices, such as hard drives. Hard drives contain several moving parts, such as rotating magnetic platters, which are kept constantly spinning. Hard drives take up considerable space in data centers due to their mechanical nature. Also, hard drives can be prone to failure due to their mechanical parts and potentially fragile construction.